1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for a communication between a control unit of a medical imaging device (wherein the control unit is arranged within a control room) and an operator located in an examination room for a medical imaging examination and/or a patient located in the examination room and positioned on a patient support device, wherein the control room is arranged outside of the examination room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For various medical questions, medical imaging examinations are implemented with a medical imaging device, for example a magnetic resonance device, a computed tomography device, a PET (positron emission tomography) device etc. In such medical imaging examinations, shorter examination times are always desirable, for cost reasons, as well as to be able to produce images of moving organs. For example, during the patient preparation increased attention by an operator in charge of the medical imaging examination in order to position the patient in a position on the patient support device that is correct for the medical imaging examination and/or for positioning accessory units (local coils, for example, in the case of magnetic resonance examinations) and/or an EKG unit. An incorrect positioning can lead to unwanted projections of incorrectly positioned objects beyond the patient support device, and therefore to damage of such incorrectly positioned objects upon movement of the patient bearing device (for example to squashing of cables and/or injuries to the patient etc.). The patient should also move as little as possible during the duration of the magnetic resonance examination, since movement can adulterate a measurement.